1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubbery polymer composition having excellent mechanical characteristics and durabilities such as heat resistance, oil resistance and weathering property, which is obtained by crosslinking a copolymer of a vinyl carboxylate and an alkoxyalkyl acrylate as main components.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
High mechanical properties such as tensile strength and elongation and high durabilities such as heat resistance, oil resistance and weathering property have been required for rubber parts such as parts for cars and other machines. Recently, the demand for durabilities has been increased.
Heretofore, chloroprene rubber or nitrile rubber has been usually used for rubber parts which should have oil resistance. However, the demand for heat resistance and weathering property (ozone resistance) has been further increased. Thus, acryl rubber or epichlorohydrin rubber which has said properties, has been used. The acryl rubber has disadvantages that it is highly swellable in a fuel oil and accordingly, it can not be used as parts which should have high fuel oil resistance. On the other hand, epichlorohydrin rubber has disadvantages that it has low flexural resistance and it is softened by heating. A rubber having excellent mechanical properties and durabilities has not been found.
The inventors have studied on various kinds of rubber having balanced mechanical properties and durabilities.